


Hamilsquad Group Chat

by 55935



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Help, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing, John is a gay turtle, alex needs sleep, first fic, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: What would happen if you were to put overworked *couph Alex couph* college students in the same chat? Nothing good, that's for sure.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT Plz read notes on the bottom

George Washington has created the group chat called **Miranda College**.

George Washington has added Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, James Madison, Aaron Burr, and Thomas Jefferson to the chat.

Chat names ;)

General-George Washington

Non-Stop-Alexander Hamilton

Gay Turtle-John Laurens

French Baguette-Lafayette

Need no Introduction-Hercules Mulligan

Jemmy-James Madison

Aaron Burr, sir-Aaron Burr

Tommy-Thomas Jefferson

General: Hello! My name is Mr. Washington and I will be your teacher here at Miranda College. I created this chat in the hopes to allow you the chance to get to know each other. Let's start off with name, age, and where you are from. My name is George Washington, you can call me Mr. Washington. I am from Virginia.

Non-Stop: Hi, my name is Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex or "hey you". I wil respond to both. I am 19 and I am from a small island called Nevis.

Gay Turtle: Hey y'all! My name is John Laurens. You can call me John. I am 19 and am from South Carolina.

Non-Stop: Hey, John, I like you a lot ;)

Gay Turtle: *Blushes*

French Baguette: My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette.

Need no Introduction: Dude WTF

French Baguette: Anyway, you can call me Lafayette or Laf. They/Them plz. If you misgender me, I am not afraid to stick MY french baguette up your ass. How they say....try me bitch. Oh! Also I'm 20!

Need no Introduction: The name's Hercules Mulligan but you can call me Herc. And before you ask, no I'm not a disney god.

Non-Stop: ...We weren't gonna ask....

Need no Introduction: No one asked you! Anyway, I'm 20 and am from Ireland!

Jemmy: My name is James Madison. Call me James, nothing else. Only Thomas is allowed to call me Jemmy. I'm 21 and am from virginia.

Tommy: Hey, I'm Thomas Jefferson. Call me Thomas and I'm also from Virginia. 21 years old.

Aaron Burr, sir: Yo

Non-Stop: ...That's it?

Aaron Burr, sir: Call me Aaron, 20, New Jersey.

Gay Turtle: You don't talk much, do you?

Aaron Burr, sir: One should learn to talk less and smile more.

Gay Turtle: ........ooookay

George: Ok, so now that that's out of the way, here are your dorm rooms. John and Alex are in room 1776. James and Thomas in room 1789. And Aaron Burr is rooming with a girl named Theodosia in room 1780. Enjoy and good luck!


	2. Go to sleep, Alex!

Non-Stop: Hey guys! I'm bored!

Need no Introduction: Alex, It's like 6 in the morning. Why the hell did you wake up so early?

Non-Stop: ...

Need no Introduction: Alex....Why are you up this early in the morning?

Non-Stop: Oh....I never went to sleep last night lol

Need no Introduction: Don't you lol me! That's it! I'm dragging John into this!

Non-Stop: Noooo

Need no Introduction: John! Wake your gay ass up and drag your dorm mate to bed!

Gay Turtle: Alex....I told you to go to sleep at 11 last night. You said 5 more minutes....

Non-Stop: But I have to finish this essay for Mr. Washington.

Gay Turtle: Dude, classes haven't even started yet. How the hell do you have work already.

Non-Stop: I have my ways....

Need no Introduction: ....The could not sound any more creepy....WTF

Gay Turtle: Alex, I swear to god I will pick you up and carry you to bed if I have to.

Non-Stop: You wouldn't....

Gay Turtle: You're like the smallest person in our friend group and if your eating habits are anything to go by, you are probably the lightest.

Non-Stop: Hey! Don't bring my eating habits into this!

Gay Turtle: Go to bed.

Non-Stop: No

Gay Turtle: OML

Non-Stop: AHHH WTF John! Put me the fuck down!

Need no Introduction: LMFAO

Non-Stop: Not helping, Herc

Gay Turtle: Sleep

Non-Stop: *long dramatic sigh* Fine, but only because I'll see you in my dreams ;)

Need no Introduction: ....

Gay Turtle: *Blushes*

French Baguette: This shit is too gay for me OML

Need no Introduction: Nothing is too gay for you ;)

French Baguette: *Blushes*

Gay Turtle: Guys, Alex has finally fallen asleep.

Need no Introduction: In that case I'm out. Alex woke me up far too early to deal with this friend group.

Everyone has left the chat

Tommy has joined the chat

Tommy: ...So...What did I miss?

Jemmy has joined the chat

Jemmy hs seen Tommy in the chat

Jemmy has left the chat

Tommy has brought Jemmy back into the chat

Jemmy is screaming profanities

Jemmy had better wash his mouth out with soap

Jemmy has calmed down

Jemmy: ....Go to sleep Tommy....


	3. No one likes a sick Alexander

Jemmy: Tommy, I'm sick and I need attenchion.

Gay Turtle: ...

Need no Introduction: ...

French Baguette: ...

Gay Turtle: Um...I'm sorry but I have to ask. Are you and Thomas a thing? 

Jemmy: Whaaaat???? Nooooo???

Need no Introduction: Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure all these shippers say otherwise.

Gay Turtle: Yeah and whenever you're sick, you only ever want Thomas freaking Jefferson. He's like the least comforting person I know....Other than Alex.

Non-Stop: Hey! I take offense to that! Even if it is true!

Gay Turtle: See what I mean? They are both kind of abrasive.

Tommy: I'll have you know that I do in fact care...I only care about Jemmy.

Non-Stop: Ugh your taste in men is almost as bad as your opinions.

Tommy: Fight me!

Non-Stop: Don't think I won't!

Aaron Burr, sir: Guys, what the hell? What are you two even fighting about? Just because Thomas has different opinions than you, Alex, doesn't mean you should go beating each other to a pulp. Besides, Thomas is a full head taller than you-not including his hair-so I'm pretty sure he'd win anyway.

Non-Stop: Hold the fuck up. I'm sorry. I think I misheard...But did you just have an OPINION my dear Mr. Burr sir? What has the world come to? It's the end!

Aaron Burr, sir: Ha ha. You are sooo funny...

Non-Stop: Catch me outside you bald headed mango!

Aaron Burr, sir: ...That insult made literally 0 sense.

Non-Stop: It doesn't have to make sense for it to be true.

Aaron Burr, sir: Umm, last I checked, I wasn't a peice of fruit.

Non-Stop: Whatever I have to go take my cold medicine.

Gay Turtle; Are you sick, Alex.

Non-Stop: No. I just have acute viral rhinopharyngitis.

Need no Introduction: Dude, I just looked up what the fuck that is and it's literally the medical terminology for the common cold.

Gay Turtle: Yeah, so totally not sick

Non-Stop: I blame Jemmy

Jemmy: Don't call me Jemmy

Non-Stop: You're the one who couphed on me in class yesterday.

Jemmy: You were the one who was standing too close to begin with.

Non-Stop: ...Fine. Honestly I'm too tired and miserable to deal with this shit.

Gay Turtle: Don't worry, Alex. I'm on my way back to the dorm now.

Non-Stop: ....um

Gay Turtle: You are at the dorm, right?

Non-Stop: If by dorm you mean library, then yes. I am totally at the dorm.

Gay Turtle: What the absolute fuck Alex

Non-Stop: Sorry but the books were begging me to read them. I could practically hear the pleads.

Need no Introduction: Yep, he's losing it.

Non-Stop: I'm serious!

Gay Turtle: I see him...um....Alex? Why are you laying down on the table?

Non-Stop: I thought it would be easier for death to take me this way.

Need no Introduction: Why the hell did that just make me cry?

Gay Turtle: Come on, Alex. Let's go back to the dorms.

Non-Stop: Noooo these books are my only friends. Don't take me away from them.

Gay Turtle: ...

Non Stop: Hey, John? Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Like your freckles are like stars painting a picture across your face and your eyes always seem to twinkle as bright as the sun itself.

Gay Turtle: *Blushes* Nope, someone else come pick him up. I can't do this without acting like a school girl.

Non Stop: I bet you'd look pretty in a skirt. Maybe Laf wil let you borrow one from them.

Gay Turtle: Yeah...no...he/him pronouns please. Anyway, you are obviously not in your right of mind and I hope to god you forget about all this when you wake up from your fever induced coma.

Non Stop: Ok, let's go back to the dorm. But only because I like you a lot, Laurens. And I think your pants look hot. But they would look even hotter if they were off ;)

Gay Turtle: *Blushes*

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is my first fic and I don't know what I'm doing here. I just love the hamilsquad. I have a hard time coming up with story ideas, so if any of you have any requests plz hook me up. Omce I have a chapter idea, I can post it within the hour. Also I don't know how college work, but I'm pretty sure girls aren't roomed with boys. But I still made Theo and Aaron dorm mates because...of plot. Thanks :)


End file.
